The embodiments described herein relate generally to power distribution systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for improving the performance of a power distribution system.
At least some known power distribution systems use reactive compensation to reduce unnecessary current flow. Reducing unnecessary current flow reduces energy losses within the system. For example, at least some known power distribution systems use voltage regulation algorithms to adjust the effective loading of a feeder circuit based on the voltage dependence characteristics of a load on the feeder circuit. Adjusting the effective loading can thus reduce the energy losses.
One known voltage regulation algorithm is a voltage and var algorithm that attempts to improve the distribution of voltages and currents within a power distribution system. Such an algorithm enhances system efficiency by minimizing energy losses and/or minimizing energy demand. For example, such an algorithm enhances energy delivery by controlling voltage regulators and/or reactive power resources using system models and/or demand forecasts.
At least some known voltage regulation algorithms use a trial-and-error methodology to determine a switch plan that provides the desired efficiencies. For example, at least some known voltage regulation algorithms set a voltage level of voltage regulators in the system based on the voltage level of capacitor banks in the system. At least some voltage regulation algorithms also activate and deactivate the capacitor banks in different portions of the system, analyze power flow through the system with the varying capacitor bank activations, and/or examine the efficiency of the power delivery. If the desired efficiency is not achieved, the settings may be modified and the algorithm may be re-executed. However, such trial-and-error methods are generally time consuming. Moreover, using such an algorithm, the system may be delivering power using inefficient settings during this analysis, which leads to energy losses and accompanying revenue losses.